Bath & Body: Scentual Seduction
by Fhal
Summary: Ike learned the hard way; if you're allergic to strange scents and aromas, do not try bath and body products. Fortunately, Marth doesn't mind at all. One-shot. Marth x Ike. **July 25 2009 - Fic re-edited and slightly extended.


Bath & Body: Scentual Seduction

Warnings: Slash/yaoi, please do not go on if you are uncomfortable with these subjects.

Insert Standard Disclaimer here.

---

Ike came out of the shower, dripping wet with merely a towel to cover his privates. He was not happy. Oh, he wasn't happy at all. In his attire, he put on a pair of slippers and marched over to the next room over, creating a trail of water droplets onto the fine carpet of the hallway.

_Knock knock._

The prince, who had been writing a journal entry regarding the happenings of the day, turned to check the clock. Midnight. _Who would pay him a visit at this hour...?_

"It's me." A muffled sound came from the other side of the door. The deep yet boyish voice could only belong to one man.

"What do you want at a time like this, Ike? Go get some rest."

"No. Just open the door."

The monarch quirked an eyebrow, knowing that the mercenary would not see his expression. Reluctantly, he stood up and away from his desk, allowing his neighbour access to his quarters.

"Is something the matter? You usually don't come this late--" A strong aroma suddenly invaded the prince's room as Ike walked in, soaked head to toe and sniffed. Marth looked up a little higher after he spotted the dangerously loose towel around his _friend_'s waist. "....Ike?"

"Yes?" The response was spat out in irritation; that much Marth could tell.

"....Why do you smell like strawberries mixed with a hint of lavender?" Marth of all people knew how much Ike detested the artificial smells that various products in the manor carried. It just wasn't natural. On top of that, most of them made him sneeze non-stop (the main reason why he often avoided Princess Peach).

"Because I'm an idiot." He sneezed roughly, causing Marth to jump a bit at the volume.

"And why is that, Sir Ike of the Greil Mercenaries?"

"It's your fault, you know." Another sneeze. Marth couldn't figure out if it was from Ike's choice of outfit or the scent that made him sniffle and sneeze.

"Enlighten me, Ike." With that, Marth presented a glowing smile; one that Ike knew to be fake and was used for the sole purpose of manipulating the ones it was directed to.

"Yesterday, you smelled particularly nice, even though I wasn't sure what you had on."

"...And?"

"....I went into town and tried to match your scent from yesterday with the products in the bath and body shop."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"......" Marth took a guess that Ike had too much manly pride to ask Marth regarding his sweet scent; he dropped the question for Ike's sake.

"Any luck--" Ike sneezed again before narrowing his eyes at the smiling prince (he could've sworn that smile grew bigger).

"No. Now let me borrow your shower because mine smells of strawberries and papaya, not lavender." Having been to Marth's room on several occasions, Ike knew exactly where the shower room was. He had a hand on the knob, but felt a light jolt when something came in contact with his back.

Marth had placed his palms onto Ike's wetted back. The prince trailed a finger along the well-built man's spine before bringing his mouth to Ike's ear.

"You smell nice." The sentence dripped with a delicate want. While Ike was processing the phrase just uttered, Marth looped his arms around Ike's waist from behind, bringing the other man into a soft embrace as he led him away from the shower. "Don't wash it off just yet... This scent... it's... rather arousing." Marth sniffed at Ike some more, the monarch's cheeks growing red as the other male watched through his peripheral vision.

"You're... aroused by this wretched odour?!" Ike couldn't believe it. For months he'd been trying to convince Marth to take their relationship to the next level. Flirtations were thrown at the Altean ever so often, as Ike had found it necessary to catch the royal off guard if he was going to get anywhere. Much to his discontent, Marth had put up good defences to keep Ike from getting to the goods.

Before Ike could take advantage of the situation, he sneezed again followed by a necessary sniffle. Marth could only laugh. Despite Ike's tall stature when compared to his own, the stronger male looked like a timid boy when he shivered from the cold water that clung to his skin.

"You'll catch a cold." With a light push, Ike fell into the soft, white bed that he'd always wanted to try. Particularly with a specific blue-haired prince. Said prince was off in the shower room at the moment, but returned shortly after with a fluffy pink towel.

"Pink?"

Marth pouted. Was that the only thing Ike had to say? "I messed up the laundry last week."

"Of course. That's why it matches with your slippers."

Marth decided not to comment. Instead, he began wiping away the droplets that cooled during the time Ike had been in his room. Slowly, he traced the sculpted body with the utmost care, as if trying to memorize the very shape and form of the man in front of him. Once he had dried most of Ike's body, Marth stripped off his own mantle and boots, leaving nothing but the thin, single layered tunic and his tights. He straddled the young ranger, securing him on the bed.

"Um..."

"Yes, Ike?"

"...Is it possible to put this on hold for when I'm not sneezing? It'll kill the mood." On queue, another sneeze fired off. Marth chuckled as the other man sniffled again.

"I don't think this is something I'd let you store up credits for."

"Damn."

"...Don't worry, Ike." Marth bent over, touching lips lightly with Ike's. "You don't have to do a thing. I'll make you feel good. I promise." A sly smile replaced the soft, gentle ones that Ike was used to seeing from the man. It was then that Ike discovered Marth's true intent.

"Um. Marth? W-We don't have to do it now if you don't want to...?" Ike propped up his upper body, only to be pushed down again, harsher than before, by his loving prince.

Marth buried his head into the crook of his lover's neck; letting his entire body weight hold Ike in place. The smell of Ike today was intoxicating him. "No, my dear mercenary. You're unwell." He slipped a hand behind the towel that Ike brought with him from his room. The ranger flinched, feeling the blood rush to various parts of his body. "I'll take care of you. You'll be fine..."

Marth squeezed at the prize behind the cloth, causing Ike's breath to hitch momentarily. Pleased with the reaction, he began to massage the region, earning him moans and gasps from the younger man.

"M-Marth..."

"What is it, love?" The smirk never left the prince's features. He was definitely enjoying this. All those times of pushing Ike away had worked; he had his lover at his mercy at last.

"S-Stop..."

"Oh?"

Marth, pretending the request was never made, continued with his actions. Ike's eyes squeezed shut and his breath was shorter than it had been moments ago.

"Ahn..." He could've pushed the prince away, but as the Altean promised, he'd make Ike feel good, which is exactly what Ike felt right now.

Marth pulled back momentarily to take in the look of his prey. "I can't... get enough of you... This scent... god, Ike, your body is gorgeous..." He wasn't lying. The man had a body fit for gods. Well-built, but not over the top. Matched with Ike's handsome face, now masked with lust, it was... "So perfect in every way."

"Th-thanks?" His manners were awarded with another jolt to his body when Marth played with the head of his organ, which was now poking out from the towel and nudging at the inside of Marth's thigh. Feeling the extra contact, Marth rocked his body on top of Ike, rubbing against the mercenary some more. More gasps and the occasional commands of 'Faster' and 'Don't Stop' escaped from Ike's mouth. By now, the mercenary had learned to match the rhythm of Marth's actions, thrusting into his hand at a quick pace. Although Marth had dried off his body before, it was once again soaked, this time with sweat due to the their ministrations. No doubt, Marth was pleased with the extra coat that put a shine on the mercenary's toned muscles. Ike's next statement was obscured by his strained voice, but he let himself be engulfed with pleasure.

"Ah...AhhHH!" The sudden release caught Marth by surprise; sticky white liquid now splattered all over his hand and thighs. He laughed when a look of utter mortification was seen on Ike's face. It only got redder when Marth brought his fingers to his mouth, slowly licking off Ike's essence in front of the man himself.

"I'm ready for the main course, if that's okay with you." While waiting for Ike to recover and respond, Marth removed the tights and following undergarment that hid away the hard-on he developed shortly after Ike came in. The ranger's breath started to settle, and he looked to the beautifully pale man.

"...Fine. But your ass is mine tomorrow." Another sneeze erupted. Another smile from the prince as he observed his adorable subject.

"Such vulgar language. But we have a deal." Marth kissed the mercenary hard, sealing the agreement with the exchange of saliva.

He smirked; an entire night was more than enough to convince Ike to take the female's role again tomorrow.

END.

---

Oh goody, my first R fic, and it's MarthIke. Dedicated to AstroTurtle, a wonderful authoress who writes far better than I do. She took the liberty of helping me think of a title for this fic.

Please feel free to review; I take full responsibility for scarring and other mental damage I have caused with this fic (this is why most of my fiction is rated T...)

Have a nice summer, everyone!

- Fhal


End file.
